


Nearly A Bride

by DarknessAmongLight



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Dracula Untold (2014), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAmongLight/pseuds/DarknessAmongLight
Summary: A village girl, out after sunset, lamenting her life, comes across a dark figure.Warning: suicidal tones
Relationships: Vladislaus Dracula/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Nearly A Bride

Victoria sat upon the fence, at the edge of her father’s field watching the sun dip behind the distant mountains. She knew she shouldn’t be outside after dark, vampires. A part of her didn’t care. Coming across a vampire wouldn’t be worse than what her life already was. Her father was a drunk who beat her whenever something annoyed him. He was probably already passed out drunk at the kitchen table. 

The sun had now set and the stars had become visible. The warm breeze turned into a chill as Victoria pulled her new coat around her body. In the distance a piercing sound caught her attention. After a moment she could make out the sound of terror filled screams coming from town. The vampires were out hunting. She let out a sigh and contemplated going inside. The prospect of finding her father awake and drunk caused her to linger. If the vampires were hunting in the village, they probably wouldn’t come to the field, she reasoned. 

Wanting to look up at the stars, Victoria climbed off of the fence. As her feet hit the ground, the hem of her dress caught on an old nail. With a groan of annoyance, she plucked it off, leaving a small hole. Luckily, the skirt was old. The new hole would blend with the old ones. Determinedly, she strode out into the middle of the field. Finding an adequate spot free of thistles, she laid down on her back and looked up at the sky.

It was rare to have such a clear night. Normally, the valley would have a thick layer of clouds, which was probably why the vampires visited regularly. The sounds of terror had faded into the distance, while the stars shone down capturing her attention. Their gentle clusters glinting against the void above her. 

A breeze rippled through the grass. She took no notice, electing to cross her arms to stave off the chill. It was only when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching did she tear her eyes away from the endless night.

Approaching was a dark figure, dark hair tied behind his head. He walked as if he owned the ground beneath him. One hand, caressing the long grass as he moved. Something about the figure was intoxicating yet terrifying.

“Who are you?” She asked after jumping to her feet, momentarily glad it wasn’t her father. 

“I, my dear, am the reason you should be hiding.” He smirked, showing long fans, which gleamed in the darkness.

A moment of dread washed over her. “Just my luck.” She said sitting back down, the fear instantly replaced by relief. She wouldn’t have to endure her hellish life any longer. “I thought you all were distracted in town, but apparently not.” She had resigned herself to her fate. Death by vampire was a common way to go. At least she wasn’t afraid, which surprised her.

“Well, my brides were occupied in town but I have more refined taste.” She heard him growl behind her. She nodded in response.

“Are you not afraid?” He questioned from behind her. 

“What’s the point?” She replied, glancing over her shoulder. “Doesn’t change anything.” She leaned back onto her hands. The man continued to approach, then stopped beside her. Victoria glanced up into the handsome face. “Your brides?”

“Yes.”

“So, you must be…” Her voice trailed off, suddenly aware of who was standing before her.

“Count Vladislaus Dracula.” He bowed and smiled. “A pleasure.”

“Victoria.”

“Just Victoria?”

“Yes, I am not particularly proud of my family.” She replied, wondering why she wasn’t dead yet. “Do you want to sit?” She asked awkwardly. 

With a nod, he elegantly lowered himself beside her and for a moment they sat in silence. The gentle sound of the rustling grass was the only sound.

“I am a virgin.” She stated, having heard rumours. Virgin blood was apparently sweeter and more desirable, perhaps that was why he wanted her.

“That is unfortunate.” Dracula replied with disappointment in his voice. “I may have to find my meal elsewhere.”

“What!” She spun around, and kneeled before him. It was clear to her in that moment, death would be better than living. “What?” She grabbed his hands. 

“I do not enjoy virgin blood. It is better for me, if you have experienced the pleasures of life.” He paused, seeming to cut a thought short. “I like my wine to be aged.”

Victoria stared at him, hands entangled in his. He was handsome, porcelain skin, and raven hair. Cold skin rested against her warm hands. If he had been human, every woman would have desired him. The young women of the village would be fighting for his hand in marriage. She felt desire stir within her. A part of her realized why he could easily hunt women. They surely came to him. She wondered if she was doing the same thing. Nevertheless she found herself wanting to be close to him, touch him, feel him. She wondered if perhaps he would be willing to lay with her. She furrowed her brow. 

“Do you like to be called Vladislaus?” The nervousness in her voice was clear. 

“Vlad.” He said, his dark eyes bore into her, hungry and curious.

“Perhaps,” she inhaled a breath for courage. “Perhaps you could give me the experience.” Involuntarily she gave his hands a squeeze, hoping for acceptance. 

Glazing up at him, she could see mild confusion on his face. “You wish for death so eagerly.” His voice washed over her. 

“Yes.” Victoria was determined. Gingerly she climbed onto his lap, suddenly overcome with confidence, skirt gathered around her hips. To her joy, his hands held her in place, flush against him.

“As you wish.” The vampire growled, before claiming her lips. Victoria had been kissed before by a boy in the village but it didn’t compare. Vlad’s lips were soft moving against hers with ease. Each subtle movement caused her to yearn for him even more.

His lips started to travel down to her neck. Momentarily she wondered if he was about to bite her, but he continued downward. Pulling her jacket from her shoulders, placing soft kisses down her arm to her wrist, where he stopped. 

Hungrily, he glanced up at her. “This will hurt.” He warned, before baring his fangs and sinking them into his wrist. 

The piercing of her skin was impossibly painful, which soon disappeared. Instantly, Victoria was distracted by the man underneath her drinking from her wrist. She watched as colour poured into his face. With the opposite hand, she cupped the side of his face, willing him to enjoy himself. 

Vlad let out a groan, which reverberated through her body. The sensation was unique, causing heat growing within her to spike, running through her spine. In turn, Victoria threw her head back and let out a moan, grinding her hips down into his.

In response to her movements, Vlad pulled his mouth away from her wrist. “What a bride you would make.” He muttered seemingly to himself, as he pushed her down into the grass, onto her back. Simultaneously, he pushed his hand underneath her skirts, ripping away her undergarments as he went.

Victoria let out another moan, arching her back to push herself against his hand. “Please,” she whispered to no one in particular but the response was instantaneous. Vlad slid his fingers inside of her. Being filled was so foreign yet so deliciously good. 

After a moment she opened her eyes and was greeted by his face above hers. “You are beautiful.” She murmured. 

“I am a monster.” He reminded her, pulling his hand away from his ministrations. Victoria gave a sad sigh. “You however are beautiful.” As the words left his lips, she felt him thrust into her. There was a moment of searing pain, which soon faded as he began to move, replaced by pleasure. The pleasure of being completely full. 

As he moved, she felt a kind of foreign pressure start to build. Involuntarily, her hips rocked to the rhythm he was setting. The pleasure started to encompass all of her senses, when something broke within her. She let out a strangled gasp into the night air. 

In the midst of the pleasure pulsing through her brain, she only vaguely registered the mouth on her neck. The teeth pierced her skin. The pain muddled the pleasure as her consciousness started to fade. Glancing, down at the raven haired man, she whispered. “Thank you.” She felt freer than she ever had before, as the darkness consumed her. 


End file.
